


You're So Golden...And I Know That You're Scared Because Hearts Get Broken

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and ashton being just heart eyes in love, have some of luke in lingerie for the season, it's halloween season so here, michael just wants to be a little slutty, there's the barest of plots and continuity in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: It's halloween at the Hemmings-Irwin household and Ashton's not sure whether he's getting a trick or a treat
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: Lingerie 5sos [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	You're So Golden...And I Know That You're Scared Because Hearts Get Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I'm back with more of Lingerie 5sos, is anyone surprised. This is for [Mel](https://bourgeoix.tumblr.com/) and [Heath](https://tigerteeff.tumblr.com/) who both lost their minds when I sent them the doc and to Liz once again for editing this with no context.

Halloween is different this year. Usually, they’re touring somewhere during this time, getting the chance to sing on stage in costume. Ashton remembers last year when the guys had dressed as each other, laughing at him when he refused to participate. He had played at mock offense at Luke’s impersonation of him, if only to get teasing kisses from him in apology. Their relationship had been so new at the time, still dancing between  _ just friends _ and  _ boyfriends,  _ and Ashton had been so afraid that one wrong move and Luke, beautiful, charming, sunshine Luke, would realize he wasn’t worth it. 

It’s been a year since then and even though he can call Luke his  _ fiance _ , even though they have a house together and they’re planning a wedding together, a  _ life _ together, he still lives in worry that Luke will wake up one morning and decide that he doesn’t want to put up with him anymore. Especially now that Luke is starting to grow more and more into himself everyday. Luke is bright and open, dancing on the edge of pure, unadulterated expression of himself with every piece of lingerie he wears, every dress he puts on. Luke was always the one to post about them online, to share himself with the world and Ashton just  _ can’t _ .

Their differences have only become more and more apparent in the growing months to Ashton, as he watches Luke and Michael dance around one another. Ashton’s never restricted what Luke does outside of their relationship, the only rule being that Ashton doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to hear about what Luke is doing, doesn’t want to hear about how Michael or Calum are satisfying Luke in ways that Ashton can’t. Michael, who is loud and free and wild, is better suited for Luke than uptight, private Ashton. Ever since the dressing room incident, there’s been tension between the band, something raw and sharp, that Ashton refuses to address. He knows the other three are waiting on him to say something, but he wants to hold onto his ignorance for as long as he can. He wants to pretend for just a little bit longer that Luke is just his, and that Ashton is enough for him. Ashton loves Luke so much it  _ hurts _ sometimes, a physical ache in his chest he feels whenever he curls up next to him, head resting on Ashton’s chest, tracing shapes onto his skin and humming quietly. He wants to spend  _ forever  _ with Luke and the idea that he might not want that anymore hurts to think about.

They’re still dancing around the unspoken tension weeks later on Halloween. They’re home, the tour finished a couple weeks ago, and Luke insisted they host a Halloween party at their house. They haven’t been home on Halloween in years and Luke wants to use it as an excuse to decorate the house, dress up, and have fun with their friends. It hadn’t taken him long to convince Ashton, Ashton unable to deny Luke anything he wants. So here they are, the house covered in lights and decorations, waiting for their guests to arrive.

Ashton’s been dressed for ages, deciding this year to go as a vampire. Even though Luke insisted that Ashton should dress in a more “traditional” vampire style, Ashton decided to dress more along the lines of an 80’s themed  _ The Lost Boys _ style vampire, with a leather jacket, earrings, and fangs. It seemed more fun than putting on a poofy shirt anyways, even if Luke insists it’s not ‘vampire enough’. Besides, Luke is going as a fairy, so it’s not like they have to match or anything. Luke is just picky about dressing up and costumes, insistent that everything has to be perfect.

Luke spent half the afternoon upstairs, putting his makeup on and getting ready, refusing to let Ashton in the room so he’s not distracted. People are going to start showing up soon, though, and Ashton is missing Luke, so he decides that interrupting his routine will be worth it at this point.

Luke is sitting at the vanity, back to the door when Ashton opens it. Luke catches sight of him in the mirror, grinning widely when they make eye contact.

“Ash, I told you to give me some privacy,” Luke chides, lipstick tube in hand, raised to his lips. It’s a deep red, matching the small fabric roses stitched onto the dress he’s wearing, miles and miles of soft black tulle spread out around him on the bench. The top is designed like a corset, tightened to create the illusion of a narrower waist and see-through, giving Ashton a view of the delicate red lace and floral bra Luke picked out for tonight. Combined with the smokey eye and deep lipstick, Luke has managed to create the perfect depiction of a dark fairy, sent to lure Ashton into whatever mischief it is that fairies get up to. 

“You look more like a vampire than I do,” Ashton comments, edging his way into the room and bending down to press a kiss to Luke’s exposed throat. Luke giggles, swatting at Ashton lightly until he backs off, letting Luke finish painting his lips. Luke blots the excess off onto a tissue, smiling at him in the mirror. He slides a shimmering gold bracelet on, sparkling when it catches the light. He picks up a set of glittering, red-jeweled dangling earrings, hooking them into his ears, handing Ashton the matching necklace to fasten around his neck. Ashton obliges him, smiling softly when he catches sight of Luke’s engagement ring as he puts a small collection of rings onto his other fingers. 

“Well, I had to match you at least somewhat. You never wanna do a couple's costumes and this is the closest I can get,” Luke pouts, mock offended. Ashton bends down again, pressing a hungrier kiss to Luke’s shoulder, biting his skin, fingers still resting on the back of Luke’s neck. Luke shrieks in delight, turning his head to capture Ashton’s mouth in a kiss. He tugs slightly on Ashton’s collar, pulling him closer to him, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Ashton tugs himself away from Luke’s lips, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his jawline and neck, tugging the clips out of Luke’s hair, so he can run his fingers through his soft blonde curls. Luke whines, pressing Ashton closer to his skin, swinging himself around so that he’s facing him, legs spread.

“Bed,” Luke gasps, arching up into another bite placed at his jawline. Ashton is happy to oblige Luke, hooking his hands under Luke’s thighs and picking him up easily, gracefully laying him out onto the bed. Luke lets out another delighted shriek, thrilled at the turn of events, making grabby hands at Ashton, face scrunched up in laughter. Luke’s skirt pools around him, gauzy fabric soft as Ashton pushes up one side of it to run his fingers along the edge of Luke’s stockings, just barely touching Luke’s thighs where he’s most sensitive. Luke lets out a breathless laugh, hooking his leg around Ashton’s waist, digging his heel into Ashton and pushing their bodies closer together.

The bed is a recent addition to the room, four posts with a gauzy canopy replacing their older, simpler bed frame. Ashton is weak to Luke’s desires, unable to deny him anything. When he had expressed an interest in the new frame after seeing it in a magazine and commenting that it matched his vanity, Ashton had ordered it and gotten Calum to help him set it up, convincing Michael to take Luke out on a trip for the day. The frustration of the afternoon had been worth it to see Luke’s smile when presented with the new gift, delighted at the addition of flowers and tulle wrapped around the posts. Between the lights Luke uses to cover his vanity and the set up of the bed with the silky, floral bedspread, the room itself feels as ethereal and dreamy as Luke does. It’s easy to pretend here in their room, when they’re wrapped up in each other, the world forgotten, that they are both untouchable, simply  _ Luke and Ashton;  _ they’re regular people happy and in love, not on display for the whole world to see. Ashton wishes they could stay here forever, forget the party downstairs and just live in each other, letting Ashton kiss his love onto Luke’s skin.

“Hey,” Luke whispers, tugging gently at Ashton’s hair until he looks up from where he’s poised over Luke’s collarbones, locking eyes with him. Luke smiles softly, tugging him up and pressing their foreheads together. “Where’d you go, darling?”

“Nowhere, sweetheart. Just thinking about how beautiful you are. Wishing we could stay here forever,” Ashton whispers back, kissing Luke on the nose. He runs his fingers lightly along the edge of Luke’s panties, feeling the delicate lace and smooth skin. Luke giggles, trying to spread his legs wider to accommodate Ashton.

“Ash, we have to finish getting ready for the party,” Luke whines, but makes no move to stop Ashton from pressing more kisses and sharp bites to his neck and collarbones. Luke’s always loved having marks on him, showing the world how much Ashton adores him. Even if they are quieter in interviews, more private about their personal lives, he’s never missed an opportunity to cling to Ashton, hold his hand, and show off how much he loves him. It’s only recently with the new development of Luke and Michael’s relationship that Ashton ever doubted Luke’s affection, wondering if Luke would be happier with someone louder, bolder, more free.

“You’re doing it again,” Luke chides, pressing kisses to Ashton’s cheek, digging his heel into Ashton, trying to regain his attention. 

“You’re being very needy for someone who claimed they didn’t want me in here moments ago,” Ashton teases, propping himself up and out of reach of Luke. Luke whines, flopping back onto the bed to stare up at Ashton, doe-eyed and innocent. His curls create a halo around his head, lipstick smudged slightly, little bits of red adorning his neck. Ashton runs a finger along Luke’s lips, trying to clean up the edge of it. Luke hums, turning into Ashton’s touch.

“Well, if you’re going to be here, might as well make use of you,” Luke teases. They stay there, staring at each other for a few moments, breathing in sync.

“I love you. I don’t tell you that enough,” Luke whispers, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Ashton’s lips. Ashton smiles, returning it.

“You don’t have to tell me. I know. I love you too.”

“You deserve to be told everyday how much I love you,” Luke insists, running his fingers lightly along Ashton’s arms. 

Ashton is pondering his answer, when he hears the front door open and bang shut. 

“If you two are fucking when the party’s about to start, I  _ will _ come in there and hose you both down,” Michael shouts loudly. Ashton can hear Calum’s stifled laughter from below. He tenses slightly at the idea of Michael barging in on them. Luke frowns, sensing the shift in Ashton’s mood.

“Come on, you still have to finish getting ready,” Ashton says, detangling himself from Luke and standing up. Luke huffs, flopping onto the bed again.

“I don’t want to move. Rather just let you kiss me instead.”

“Well, I want to show everyone how pretty my fiance is. After all, you bought those nice wings for the occasion and everything.” Ashton grins, gesturing to the iridescent wings hanging over the front of their closet. They’re lovely, shining in the light, the perfect compliment to Luke’s outfit. Luke grins, allowing Ashton to pull him up to sit at the edge of the bed.

Luke turns to glance at himself in the mirror, groaning when he catches sight of his neck. “I should have worn a higher collar. Now everyone’s going to see that a vampire ravaged me.”

“Well, you said you wanted to match my costume,” Ashton says, laughing when Luke flips him the bird. Gracefully, Luke stands up from the bed, making his way over to the closet and snagging his heels. He holds them out to Ashton.

“Put them on for me?”

Ashton makes his way over to Luke, kneeling down in front of him. He takes the heels from Luke, reverently lifting up Luke’s foot and sliding it into the shoe, one foot at a time. Luke grabs on to Ashton’s shoulders, using him to keep his balance. He presses a kiss to each of Luke’s stocking covered ankles and glances up at him. Luke basks in the glow of the fading sunlight streaming in through the window and the soft, hazy glow of the fairy lights on the vanity. He’s ethereal like this, long limbed and elegant, blonde curls framing his face in softness, highlighting his cheekbones and soft lips. Ashton knows Luke is insecure of his height in heels, thinks himself too broad and too tall sometimes, but Ashton adores him like this. He reminds him of some god or goddess, and thinks that when the Greeks wrote about Apollo or Aphrodite and called them golden and sunshine, glowing and  _ beautiful _ , they must have been writing about Luke. Ashton is breathless just looking at him, caught in his orbit, unable to do anything more than adore him.

Ashton stands, pulling Luke into a close embrace, and tilting his face down to kiss Luke on the lips, soft and full of love. Luke hums softly against his lips, tilting his head to try and deepen the kiss, digging his fingers into Ashton’s arms.

“If you two fuckers aren’t down here in the next five minutes to help finish setting up, I’m coming in there with a bucket of water and I don’t  _ care _ if I ruin Luke’s outfit,” Michael shouts again, annoyance creeping into his tone. 

Luke pulls back from Ashton, muffling a giggle into his shoulder, “Guess we’d better go play host. Help me with the wings?”

Ashton tugs them off the hanger, fastening them to the back of Luke’s dress, brushing his fingertips lightly along Luke’s spine. Luke sighs.

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you to lock the bedroom door and forget about the party?” He tries one last time.

Ashton smiles. “Just think, everyone will get to see how lovely you are, but waiting for me to undress you at the end of the night will be worth the wait.”

Luke sighs dramatically again. “I guess. Let’s go see how much damage Michael and Calum have done.”

They leave the bedroom, venturing downstairs into the kitchen. Petunia makes her way over to Luke, snuffling the whole way. Luke crouches down, cooing as Petunia in her flower crown approaches him.

“What are you supposed to be?” Ashton asks, nodding at Calum when he sees him. Calum’s dressed in an all black outfit, red blazer and matching red horns on his head. Calum shrugs.

“I guess I’m a devil. I found the first costume I find in the store since nothing will ever top the ‘Michael’ costume from last year,” Calum says, lazily waving up at his head.

“You could have at least tried to be a little more creative, Cal,” Luke chides from his place on the floor.

Calum lets out an offended scoff. “Hey, tell that to your fiance. He’s the laziest vampire I’ve ever seen.”

“Well, Ashton gets a pass because he’s the host and also my fiance,” Luke says, laughing when Calum makes another offended sound. 

Ashton makes his way into the kitchen, going to grab a drink when he catches sight of Michael and promptly chokes on air. From the back, Michael appears to be wearing what looks like a crop top and short shorts, the top edge of his fishnet stockings visible over the edge of the shorts. There’s a cat tail sticking out over the top of them, jet black and bushy. There are lace cat ears nestled in Michael’s blonde hair and, when he turns around holding a red solo cup out to Ashton, he can see that the crop top says “Meow” on it with cat whiskers on each side.

“Are you going for a Mean Girl’s style cat?” Ashton asks lightly, taking the cup from Michael’s fingers and trying to ignore the fact that he can see the edge of Michael’s bra, black with a hint of lace, from where the shoulder of the top has slipped down his shoulder.

Michael grins, his piercing glittering in the light as he sticks his tongue out, grabbing his chest and adopting a Valley Girl accent. “I’m creative. There’s a fifty percent chance your costume is lazy as shit.”

Ashton snorts, taking a sip of his drink and flipping Michael the bird.

“Besides, Halloween is just an excuse to act slutty, I  _ am _ hoping to get some dick tonight.”

Ashton chokes on his drink. Michael laughs, winking as he walks past Ashton. Ashton tugs on the tail in retaliation, watching in shock and something  _ else _ , when Michael lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a gasp and a moan, realizing that it’s some kind of cat-tail plug. 

“Really, Michael?”

“Well, if you play nice, maybe you can get in on the action,” Michael says, breathless and a little glassy eyed as he leaves the kitchen, blowing a kiss to Ashton.

Ashton stands in shock, frozen in the kitchen. Luke dances in, brows furrowed in confusion when he sees Ashton.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“Nothing, just a weird encounter with Michael,” Ashton says. Luke hums, leaning into Asthon’s space to press a kiss to Ashton’s cheek. In this lighting, Ashton sees the slight shine of Luke’s nipple piercings. Ashton feels the same flash of  _ something _ that he felt with Luke and he startles, realizing what it is.  _ Arousal. _

Ashton’s startled at the realization, the idea that he could feel that way for anyone that’s not Luke. Sure, he knows that objectively Michael and Calum are attractive. Once upon a time, he kissed them both, drunk and playing spin the bottle. But the thought that he could be attracted to anyone but Luke, who he’s loved since they were fifteen, is  _ jarring. _

Ashton shoves the thought from his mind, putting on his  _ Ashton Irwin _ persona and setting out to host a party that he’s only half-invested in. It’s strange, seeing Luke dressed up in front of people who are not the band, dancing around from person to person, laughing brightly in the dimmed lights of the party. He’s captivating, bathed in a hazy glow and Ashton is caught between being proud of Luke, for expressing himself so freely and openly with the people they know, and wanting to hide Luke away, keep him and his light far away from anyone else. 

“You know,” Michael says, casually popping up next to Ashton and making him jump in surprise, “Luke is hot like this. Might be fun to see what he looks like out of the dress.”

Ashton’s hand tenses around the cup. “Thought you would have already seen that.”

Michael hums, cat ears askew on his head. The shoulder of his crop top falls further down, exposing the lace cup of his bra, chest red and slighting bruised. Ashton can’t look away, eyes fixated on Michael, knowing what he and Cal were doing before the party.

“Only seen him in person the one time, if you can even count it considering he was dressed. Talked about it though. Might be fun, watching you take him apart like that. Bet he’d look really pretty, fucked out and needy.”

Ashton turns to Michael, shock evident on his face. It’s the boldest Michael’s been, coming out and saying exactly what’s been going on behind Ashton’s back. Ashton refuses to admit that while he doesn’t like sharing Luke, the image is certainly captivating, the idea of Luke wrapped up in lace and silk, moving under Ashton, getting to show everyone that Luke is his and only his. Arousal pools heavy in Ashton’s stomach.

“Think about it, Ashton. Might be fun to live a little,” Michael grins, leaning over to brush his lips against the shell of Ashton’s ear, grin widening when Ashton shutters. He turns to leave and Ashton tugs the tail again, less playful and more forceful this time. Michael moans, the sound swallowed up by the music, face turning slightly red. He turns to Ashton, winking and blowing him a kiss before he disappears into the crowd, probably in the direction of Calum, who’s leaning against the other wall of the living room. He makes eye contact with Ashton, grinning slowly, throwing him a two finger salute before Michael drapes himself over Calum, whispering in his ear. Calum holds eye contact with Ashton as he lets one of his hands curve down Micheal’s back, dipping his hand below the waistband of Michael’s shorts and clearly squeezing his ass. Michael’s mouth opens in a soft “o,” arching into Calum’s touch. Calum winks at Ashton and Ashton turns away, red faced and warm all over, searching out Luke in the crowd.

He finds him chatting with Jack near the kitchen, glowing with sweat and talking animatedly with his hands. Ashton comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist and hooking his chin over one shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the bare, salty skin. Luke laughs, leaning into Ashton, threading their fingers together and squeezing, continuing his conversation while Ashton clings to him.

The party winds down not long after, a by-product of being late and Luke getting sleepy and wanting to finish what they started earlier. Ashton doesn’t complain, letting Luke start to chase people out of the house in the formal yet forceful way he has with people. Ashton retreats to the kitchen, trying to clean up as much of the mess as he can while keeping one ear open for Luke being done. Eventually, he’s gotten everyone out, getting Michael and Calum to promise to have brunch with them in the morning and shutting the door and locking it.

“Ashton, love, I’m going upstairs. You have five minutes to get up there or I’m taking everything off and going to sleep,” Luke calls sweetly. He can hear Petunia’s snuffling as Luke picks her up, heading across the house and up the stairs, the faint sound of the clicking of his heels following him until the bedroom door shuts. Ashton looks at the clock, deciding that he’ll give Luke at least five minutes to attempt to undress before Ashton barges in and finishes the job for him.

In the end, Ashton can’t wait that long, sprinting up the stairs before a two minutes have passed, throwing open the bedroom door to find Luke laid out on the bed, wings gone, top half of his dress pushed down to his waist, a fresh coat of lipstick on, smiling over at Ashton.

“Darling,” Luke coos, reaching out for Ashton. Ashton is helpless, falling into his embrace, letting him press red stained kisses to Ashton’s cheeks, his neck, his collarbone, as Luke pushes the jacket off his shoulders. Ashton pulls back, tossing the whole thing to the side, kicking his boots off, stripping out of his t-shirt and jeans before Luke pulls him back in for a kiss, one hand inching towards his dick. Ashton moans against Luke’s lips, shoving one hand up the skirt to grab at Luke’s own hard on, the other rubbing against his nipples in the bodice. Luke whines, arching into the touch and panting into Ashton’s ear. Ashton hikes up the skirt, far too eager to see the red lace floral panties, to see Luke’s dick framed in them, to care about undressing him completely. Luke laughs at Ashton, pressing kisses to his cheeks to soothe him when he pouts. 

Ashton takes his time, worshipping Luke the way he’s meant to be, while also knowing that if he stops, Ashton’s liable to drop dead asleep at any moment. Luke seems to be the same way, legs wrapped around Ashton’s waist, pressing him close, while yawning slightly behind his hand. This type of sex, soft and sleepy, full of love and adoration, is Ashton’s favorite. Ashton presses kisses to Luke’s neck as he pulls his panties down, finding him already wet and open, hoping that Luke knows how much Ashton loves him, how much he worships him as he pulls down his own boxer briefs and pushes into Luke. Luke gasps, eyelids fluttering as he whispers Ashton’s name, digging his red painted fingernails into Ashton’s biceps.

Ashton wants to take his time, but they’re both already worked up and exhausted, Luke rutting against Ashton as he fucks into him, fast paced and hard until they’re both cumming within moments of each other. Luke flops back onto the bed, smiling hazily up at Ashton, surrounded by black tulle and bathed in the soft lights from the fairy lights. Ashton pulls himself off the bed, trekking to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth and some of the makeup remover wipes that Luke has. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, covered in red lipstick stains from Luke, and wishes briefly that he would have thought to bring his phone and capture a picture of this, of Luke’s utter devotion to him. Ashton banishes the thought, wiping the sweat from his skin before cleaning the cloth to bring to Luke.

He makes his way back to the bedroom, finding Luke already out of the dress, hanging it up carefully in the closet. He’s already shed his jewelry, save for the engagement ring. He turns when he hears Ashton, smiling sleepily at him.

“Can you do it?” Luke says, gesturing to the cloth in Ashton’s hands. Ashton nods, using the washcloth to wipe the sweat, lube, and cum from Luke’s skin. Luke takes it gently from Ashton, holding onto it as Ashton removes Luke’s makeup, softly and slowly. Luke sighs contentedly as he does it, nuzzling into his hand when Ashton’s done. Ashton smiles, pressing a kiss to Luke’s temple before heading back into the bathroom to dump everything.

When he gets back, Luke has already taken off his lingerie, curled up in bed wearing one of Ashton’s shirts, too big and worn soft, and a pair of the soft, cotton floral-print underwear he owns. He’s turned off the vanity lights, bathed only in the glow of the light from his phone. Petunia has found her way to the foot of the bed, curled up at Luke’s feet and snoring. Luke looks over when he hears Ashton, watching as he pulls on a pair of sweatpants and goes around to the other side of the bed. Luke curls into Ashton immediately, pressing into Ashton’s side, warm and solid. 

Ashton raises a hand to play with Luke’s curls. “You know, Michael brought up an interesting proposition earlier.”

Luke hums, half asleep. “Yeah?”

“Said if we wanted, we could join him and Calum one night.”

Luke stiffens in Asthon’s touch. It surprises Ashton, but he’s too tired and blissed out to fully contemplate what it could mean.

“Did he?”

“Yeah. Thought it might be fun for us.”

Luke hums again, quieter, tapping his fingers over Ashton’s chest, “Whatever you want sweetheart. We can talk about it in the morning.”

“Okay, sunshine. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Luke whispers, pressing a kiss over Ashton’s heart, clearly ending the conversation. Ashton lays awake, staring at the ceiling and trying to sync his breathing to Luke’s in the hopes it will lull him to sleep. He’s just on the verge when his phone lights up on the bedside table. Curious, Ashton grabs it, almost dropping the phone when he sees what’s on it.

It’s a picture from Michael, of him laid out on a bed, lingerie on full display, fishnets pulled down around his knees, hands tied to the headboard, flushed and sweaty. The cat ears are still sitting in his hair, although they look moments from falling out. The caption reads  _ Think about it  _ with a winky face.

Ashton locks the phone, face red, and shoves the phone under his pillow. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He falls asleep what feels like hours later, still thinking about the photo of Michael and what it might be like to listen to him moand be as pretty and lovely as Luke’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
